The Golden Fur Story
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Another re-telling of a fairytale story. This time there is a prince wandering a desert in search of his destiny. He meets a golden-furred mouse who tells about a young man held captive by four Guardians... Well, sorta. Chack. One-shot. R&R would be nice


**A/N: **I can't seem to sleep tonight. Rain splatters against my open window and I have the scent of almonds on my mind. I had such great reviews from my Juniper Tree one shot; I decided to try another parody that had been sitting for the last few days in my head.

**Warning:** There is probably OOC-ness. Stolen plot bunnies from other authors. Monsters… minor character death… Oh, and yaoi. You homophobes happy yet?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the cartoon I am horribly twisting into a faerie tale of gay romance… and the plot I have taken from a book of mine so old, it smells like cat pee.

**Summary:**

**Remember:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

And yeah, you got it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Golden Fur Story**

In a place and time far away from our very own, there lived a young Queen named Wuya. She lived in a prosperous city deep in an emerald valley. Outside this land, however, was a desperate kingdom reaching out and into the remote desert. The day Wuya learned she was with child, her small valley was attacked and she was driven out into the caves around her precious home. That is how this story begins.

The enemy lords ransacked her village and the Queen knew she could never return to her throne. In secret, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He looked just like his mother with a fiery fluff of hair a top his pale head. His eyes shone like rubies and Wuya could not resist but naming him after his deceased father… Jack.

Jack grew up in hiding, coming out only at night, which persevered his fair skin. In fear of losing her son to the tyrants of what was once her own city, the Queen often tried to teach Jack all she knew about knowledge and self-reliance. The boy grew fast and his intelligence could match one hundred of the finest philosophers, but Wuya's worrying only caused her more and more pain.

Eventually, it took over her heart, and she grew weaker with each passing day.

On the night of his eighteenth birth, with the waxing moon held over their modest cavern, Wuya's breathing became shallower and she could barely open her faded sea green eyes. "My son," she bade as Jack's own orbs misted, "I am not long for this world…"

"Mother, no! You're young yet—" Jack began to choke back his sobs and the Queen laid her bone thin hand against his snowy cheek. She gently stroked the odd black mark under his eye that he received when born.

"My darling Jack…" she whispered. Her son leaned in closer, calming himself by lifting his eyes up to the silver beams flittering through the gossamer clouds. Wuya absently noted his tears sparkled like diamonds. It made her smile. "You can not take back your father's crown; so you must find your destiny elsewhere."

"Where could I go?" Jack wondered aloud. The elderly Queen felt a few sighs escape her. The cool wind whispered to her, echoing inside the damp cave.

"Let the cold wind help you cross the desert each night until the moon becomes full," she advised. "On the first night it does, stop, and wait for fate to take hold."

Jack nodded obediently and Wuya let out one last breath.

The next night, he kissed her limp body farewell, adoring her hair in white magnolias as was the tradition of his kingdom. With a determined face lifted to the night sky, the young prince left the only home he had ever known, and traveled west across the desert sands.

He had only taken enough food for exactly three days and he tried to conserve as much water as was possible while he walked barefoot across the pointed plains of the harsh terrain. Biting his lip, Jack had to slow and carefully plan each step in order to escape the boiling desert.

The twilight of the third day, Jack gulped, knowing he would be out of food in a few hours time. After passing over the hard jagged crests of rock, the youth stumbled down a softer hillside, wounded feet burning as grains stuck to his scrapes and cuts. He fell, exhausted lying face down, nostrils encased in the still warm earth. He summoned as much strength as possible, letting his arms push him up and flop over onto his back.

Staring up at the inky sky scattered in opal dust, the red eyes widened to realize it was the first night of the full moon. Letting out a breath of relief, the prince glanced around. Just a few yards from him a small oasis seemed to shiver in the light of Serene. Jack crawled over enthusiastically, smiling when he touched soft grass for the first time in his juvenile life.

The redhead flopped over and delightedly laughed, fishing in his pockets for his last night of food. Peering under his wavy bangs, he noticed that besides the palms and grass, the spring in the oasis had dried up. Sadly, Jack brought out his water skin and took a slow swig. As he was about to dig into his supper, a small seed cake, a scurrying noise startled him.

Between the blades of grass, just a few inches from his curled up feet, a tiny creature shimmied out of a burrow where plants met sand and pebbles. It sniffed the air, sneezed once, twitched its little pink nose, and sat itself up on its haunches.

The mouse like animal was golden.

The beady eyes longingly stared at the cake dangling in Jack's fingers. The boy smiled and tore the meal in half, holding it in the palm of his hand for the golden creature to take. Immediately, it ran up his trousers and rested on his kneecap, nibbling at the treat Jack held. The narrow head became round and fat quite quickly. It caused Jack to snicker as he too ate the seed cake.

"I thank you for your generosity," the little thing squeaked. The prince simply scratched the golden head well-naturedly.

"As long as it has some how benefited you," he mumbled. "But I'm afraid we just ate the last of my food. Now we'll both starve since I have come to the end of my journey." The mouse swayed on its hind legs negatively as it wiped crumbs off its whiskers.

"I disagree," it said, "You've only come to the beginning."

"The beginning?" Jack parroted, tilting his head. The golden creature bobbed as it grew the tiniest bit closer to the pale face.

"In return for sharing your last bit of cake with me, I shall tell you a secret," it explained. The redhead grew curious and raptly paid attention to the animal darting around his chest. "Only a mile from here lays a great castle! In this castle there is a wealthy and harbored young lord!"

"Harbored? By whom?" Jack inquired. The little thing paused for a moment.

"They are called the Guardians. Terrible monsters with long teeth! But… I believe you should try to rescue him from his prison," it answered with severity. The prince nervously looked off into the distance where the sky grew bright with ginger sprinkling across the horizon.

"If I should fail?" he questioned. The creature shook its head with a tsk.

"Then you shall perish as the others before you," it replied. Resigning, Jack settled against the palm tree he lounged under. _Mother _did_ say I would find my fate…_

"What more have I to lose?" he thought out loud, "I will take your offer. I'll try and free this lord…" The boy yawned here. "But I think it is too late to start, the sun is up and I am so tired I can't even lift my eyelids."

"Sleep then. I, Golden Fur, shall watch over you," the creature, Golden Fur, said. The thought of minuscule Golden Fur protecting Jack from long-toothed beasts was entertaining for a moment. In no time at all, though, the youth had slipped in a peaceful slumber.

In sleep, he dreamed of a dimly lit room, ivory candle sticks glowing with a tainted gold light. Jack was stretched across a duvet, violently scarlet in color, and as soft as the finest Egyptian cotton. The boy was swathed in a thin robe that glittered in the tiny fires dancing about the room. Jewels were draped over his entire being… emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, gold and silver!

Cool winds drifted in, ruffling the silken fabrics and making the lighting flicker. Dream Jack had raised his arms above his head in awe. That was when he realized he was dotted and swirled with henna tattoos on the back of his hands. The bright bronze contrasted to his alabaster skin in a hypnotic fashion…

"I see you like your gifts," a deep, mystical voice whispered against the shell of his ear. Jack had turned his head just in time to see the most handsome man he had ever laid his russet eyes on.

Ebony hair that shone like jade drifted over the sharp face of a man with amber colored eyes. He wasn't tan… no, it was more like he bathed in the sun until he himself became gold. Jack could scarcely breathe in the presence of such a powerful lord. His wide orbs were drawn to the Cheshire smirk as the man carefully edged over Jack's slim body.

"You need not look so tense, Jack…" the man assured, his voice growing huskier. Almost immediately, and much to his shock, the redhead felt his muscles loosen.

"You… You're the Lord of the Castle I'm to save?" Jack asked, trying not to let his voice shake. The gorgeous man lingered above him, nodding in a sort of heartbreaking way. "Why do you come to me like this?"

"I cannot free myself," he stated, bitterly turning his head to the side. "I am trying to seduce you." Jack felt his face grow hot as the desert, averting his eyes. He absently noted the raven was wearing that of a warrior-prince's armor.

"W-What is your name?" the youth inquired. The man blinked glancing back at the pale one under him.

Hesitating a moment he finally answered, "Chase."

"Well… C-Chase," Jack said, stumbling over the name shyly, "I will offer any assistance I can to help you."

"If I may ask," Chase's elegantly curved brows were burrowed together at the sentence, "Why would you offer to help?" Jack felt his face split into a kind of half smirk, half smile. The shining lights in the room made his face glow like an unblemished moon.

"Did you not just say that you couldn't free yourself?" the young man questioned. Those long and deep gold fingers traced the contours of the smiling face. Jack's mouth shrank back down, his lush lips pressed together in sudden embarrassment for his brass and thoughtless emotions on display.

"I suppose I did confess that…" the warrior prince trailed off. A knuckle brushed up against the moist bottom lip that fell open in admiration. Jack quickly found he had bitten it and shoved his back deep into the silk and goose-down covets his was lounging across. A rich chuckle filled the room. "Still so tense."

"I've never been touched before by another person!" Jack blurted out. Instantly he clapped his hands over my mouth, those garnet orbs round and sparkling. The handsome one above him merely blinked.

"Never?!" he echoed, shock and wonder wavering his deep accent. Jack shook his head, and the strands of fiery hair messily fell about his face. The raven's astonishment did not disappear and he softly heaved himself a bit higher, letting Jack slacken his muscles and relax. "Amazing… someone so beautiful has never been touched by another hand…"

Jack's face blazed as bright as his coloring and he found that his voice could not work properly, "W-Well I'm o-only eighteen!" Chase ended up laughing uproariously, falling back onto his knees, his arms clasped about his stomach. Jack scowled and turned his head, ignoring the guffaws above him as well as he could.

"This is utterly impossible!" the Lord declared, shaking his head of flowing emerald glittering locks. "How can a boy, who barely become a man, yet to be touched despite his appearance, with such a too easily trusting and carelessly helpful nature ever hope to defeat my Guardians?!"

"As well as anyone could hope from me!" Jack shouted, slamming his fists down on the sheets. Startled, Chase's chortles died in his throat. "You're not speaking of some random person who happened upon this while wondering the desert! My Kingdom was stolen from me before birth and my mother did as much as she could to keep me as sharp as the knives used to murder my father—her beloved husband!"

Jack began to sniffle and he rubbed at his watering eyes with his palms. Chase leisurely made his way off of the young body below him. He came to rest on the side of Jack, tenderly bringing those milk-white wrists away from the tear streaked face.

"Jack… I did not mean to insult you…" the overlord murmured, searching for those crimson eyes, "But I do not think I could live with your death should you failed the tests to come in the next few hours."

"W-Why would that be…? You don't seem to think much of me…" Jack glanced down, bringing his body up a bit higher so he could properly see the glowing golden eyes of his warrior prince.

"Because…" Chase trailed off thoughtfully. Jack felt his breath catch as the prince leaned in once more making warm breath bounce off his lips. "I think I want you to rescue me…"

Jack's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing shallow, and the next thing he felt was the tickling of dark strands of hair barely brushing against his smooth cheek…

"Wake up, good soul!" a voice squeaked. Jack sneezed, slanting his face away from the rays of the sun and the pricking of the whiskers of the tiny creature lazing about on his chest. Realizing he had been dreaming he hummed and stretched his arms, enjoying the first rays of sunlight on his moon chilled skin. "You look happy this morning."

"I do not often get to bathe in the sun…" Jack divulged as he threaded his fingers through his silky locks. Some of them curled across his knuckles and he had to tug a bit to feel all the knots loose.

"Why not?" the Golden Fur asked as it scurried through some blades of grass, presenting a small platter stitched with auburn bullion. The redhead spotted the morsels decorating the tray, an etched cup setting beside all the plates. For some reason, it all reminded him of the prince… shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality.

"My mother was a queen of a country far from here," the young man explained quickly as he realized the question directed at him, "Her kingdom was ripped from her hands. At that time she found she was carrying me… so she hid in the mountain caves surrounding our valley home. My mother didn't want anyone finding out about me. You see, should I go back to claim my throne, I would be killed. So, she only let me out of our cave when the moon was high in the sky and the world was dark…"

"Everyone would be asleep," the creature clarified with a nod. "Your mother was very clever." Jack bubbled with a bit of laughter for the pride he felt of his mother. He picked up some food, offering it to the mouse-like thing, but it declined. The ruby eyed lad ate quietly, watching as the clear sky in the distance shadowed a towering ruin of a castle.

As soon as Jack had finished with his breakfast Golden Fur motioned for Jack to come closer… "The gates of the castle will open for you. Keep your courage for when you enter you will meet with the four Guardians. They are fierce…"

The creature's thin voice faded off. Jack looked down to where its beady eyes were focused at the belt line of his dressings. "What…?" the ivory one asked.

"You carry no sword…" it noticed dumbfounded. "No weapon at all."

"My weapon is my mind," Jack replied solemnly. The creature tittered, bouncing on its hind paws.

"It would seem so," it humored. Jack sighed as Golden Fur continued unabashed. "That is good. Any attempt to fight them will only end in your demise."

"That's comforting…" the boy grumbled to himself.

"Now, they will ask you to dine. Do so with great caution. Mark where they sit… hopefully you will return safely," the creature acted as if the redhead remained silent. Then the red orbs widened in realization.

"Wait, you will not come with me?" Jack inquired, feeling his heart sink for an unknown reason. The creature yawned widely, twitching its nose and obsessively cleaning its whiskers.

"No, it is time for me to sleep. I am exhausted from my nightly watch," it answered. Guilty, Jack inclined his head and bid Golden Fur a goodbye as it curled up in a tight ball, back raising evenly and poking bits of yellow tuft in the air as it breathed deeply.

Taking one last look at the protected oasis, Jack marched on toward the rising sun, the light striking him and making his clear skin sparkle. He walked until the burning star was right above his head and no shadows danced over the earth. Shielding those claret orbs, he tilted his head at bulky, rusting bars. Figures were scratched into them, but years of wind and sand had chafed them down to just bumps.

With a creak splitting and ringing Jack's ears, the gateway _did_ swing open, just as Golden Fur had said. Inside a dark hall with stone columns that at one point could have been lime, four thrones awaited emptily. Curious and frightened at the same time, the young man slipped in. The gates slammed shut behind him, echoing and causing the dust to shimmer in beams of bright light.

Jack directly spun to face the gate, screaming when he came face to face with a monstrous being, salvia dribbling from the corner of its tusked mouth. He stumbled to floor, winding himself, and covering his face. Gritty laughs filled the spacious palace, hollow and sending Jack into severe tremors.

"What do we have here, hmm?" a deep, rough voice questioned. Jack brought down one of his arms in a careful move; eyes big as he took in the terrible things before him. The **Guardians**…

They rose up on hind legs with thick scaled tails swishing behind them, long haired and each one a different color from the other. Their faces with flat with upturned noses, reminiscent of the flying mammals Jack use to have in his cave-homes.

The beings were draped in expensive and lush tatters of robes, pierced ears with drooping chains. Jack certainly did wish he had some kind of weapon, but Golden Fur had warned him before hand not to try and battle them. Swallowing his fear, the scarlet haired boy swayed up on his feet, standing as tall and proud as he could.

"My name is Jack… I am here to save Chase," he stated. He gulped as the ears on the biggest brute flicked to the side. "The prince you have been holding against his will."

The Guardians snarled and hunched over, circling Jack who went frozen, least he make the wrong move. Grunting and lowing back, the tails waved about, making the sand on the floor shift past great blocks of marble. They appeared to be satisfied with Jack's stillness.

"I pray you," the dirty caramel one with a sword poised at the left hip said, "Join us at our table."

"It would be an honor," the young man responded, relieved he was not fumbling over his words.

"This one has manners," the fiery colored one with a piercing in each long ear whispered to a fungus shaded brute with a sort of rounded hat propped over his disk-large eyes.

"Manners or no, they all taste the same," the fourth monster, a shabby indigo one, mentioned while licking his claws. A cold drop of sweat ran down Jack's neck as he followed his gracious hosts to a brilliant hall.

The Hall had a lovely, roaring hearth. Endowed female servants, with blindfolds on mysteriously enough, lifted trays amazingly well despite they were filled to the brim in honey-slathered breads. A low seated and long table was furnished with all types of fruits, rice patties, pine nuts, and cinnamon custards. The smells wafted over the cheery room and the emotions were sluggish and hungry.

There were encompassing pillows for seats, silken cloths, and drapes from all over the orient hanging from the glittering walls. The plates were polished in brass, painted in silver and wine cups encrusted with jewels. It was dizzying to say the least.

Somehow though, Jack found the will to pay attention to how the Guardian's placed themselves. Without the human companion actually taking a seat, the first Guardian with his sword hilt tipped up menacingly, turned to Jack.

"As a guest, it is customary for you to cut the capon," it rumbled. With a ring covered hand, a tray was passed to Jack where a plump roasted fowl rested in juicy cherries and swimming in delectable sauce.

Taking one last look around the table, Jack nodded obediently…

"To the father goes the head," Jack announced while laying down the meat for the caramel Guardian who rested at the head of the table, "For he must guide the family well."

"The back goes to the mother," he explained to the burgundy Guardian as her ear flicked, jingling her hoops as she was seated to the right of the father, "For she shoulders the care of the family."

"The legs go to the first born son," he told the green brute, who tipped down the hat in thanks, sitting on the father's left, "For he must follow in his father's footsteps."

"Then the wings to the second son," Jack finished to the shorter, fuzzy blue ogre, who was placed next to the mother, "For he must fly away from the family to find his fortune elsewhere."

The young man bowed and took his place beside the eldest son. The Father Guardian cocked his head to the side in a tick, eyes barring down on poor Jack. "And will you not eat?"

As hungry as he was with all the glories surrounding him, Jack knew that this food did not belong to mortals. The one rule in all stories and all parts of the world, never eat even a _seed_ from a world other than your own. He politely refused. Instantly the Guardians sprang up, growling. The servants cowered in the corners and the tables were overturned as they hacked their way to Jack.

Closing his crimson eyes, Jack waited for the slash of claws against his skin… but… suddenly the Guardians noise was gone and in a poof of yellow smoke… the castle and its beautiful innards had disappeared.

Jack's orbs wandered over the servants, who really lizards scattering about in hard brown skins. The appetizing food only desert plants, thick with sharp spikes and thorns. Letting his relief flow out of him, Jack sighed into his hands. He shakily stood up on his legs and managed to leave the castle.

The sun was setting now, and Jack again had to brace his eyes from the harsh rays of the unforgiving thing. His stomach growled and his legs were weary as he finally saw the palm waving in the cool night breeze, the smell of a dry pond made him realize his cotton mouth and unquenchable thirst.

Plopping onto his knees, Jack landed by the dented spot that was his bed the previous night, he closed his eyes… only to hear the squeaking of a creature as it pranced around his chest.

"Ahh, but to look at you!" it cried. Stirring, Jack lifted his head, raising a brow in tiredness. Golden Fur nibbled at the fabric of the light traveling clothes he was wearing. "Your skin is as bright as your eyes! Perhaps brighter!"

Lifting an arm, Jack called out in distress, sitting up as fast as a bolt of lightening. Cringing when he saw his skin was transformed from white to apple red. He lightly tapped at it, wincing as a shock of hurt like stabbing needles traveled up his arm.

"This is must be from the sun," he said with a sigh. Golden Fur turned its pink nose up to the burned youth.

"My apologies, young prince, I should have known," it squeaked out dejectedly. Jack shook his head and gave the creature a quick scratch on the head.

"No, no… it's alright… I'll live…" Jack said, grimacing as he now began to realize just how bad it all was. Deciding not to move for a while, the redhead laid down in the soft grasses.

"Oh, but—" the thing began suddenly as if just remembering, "I think I know something to make it better!" Before Jack could ask, the little mouse had already run off. Closing his eyes, he missed the sight when Golden Fur came back, dragging a leaf in its puffed out mouth. It tore the leaf in half, squeezing the ripped injury, making a gooey clear substance ooze out.

Jack was startled when he felt the cool fluids touch his bare arms. He gazed down to see the tiny gold mouse working the substance into his skin. Smiling, the youth put his head back down. "Thank you Golden Fur…"

Jack did not know what the creature replied as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Again he was visited by Chase, the handsome warrior prince, who was extremely glad for Jack's survival. Together the two reclined on the downy blankets, speaking lightly about their pasts. Chase laughed at Jack's antics and Jack was enamored but such a forceful person. The dream was lazy, surreal, and yet… Jack couldn't picture anything more beautiful than Chase. He knew _that_ was real…

As Chase bent over to peck that pink blushing cheek, Jack started awake, Golden Furs cold, damp nose resting on his face.

"You looked very comfortable, I did not know if I should wake you," it said. Jack nervously laughed, raking his digits through his hair again. He blinked when he noticed that his arms weren't sore at all. He examined them to find they were as white as if he had never been out in the sun in the first place.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, lightly touching his arm. "What in the world did you use?"

"A plant, called aloe vera," the creature answered. Jack could help but laugh timidly.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yes, yes. But hurry up and eat Jack, you have another test ahead of you!"

Jack quickly shoveled in his food and listened to the tiny creature talk a little bit about the next task. As enticed as he would be when finding a glorious room, he had to remember to keep his wits about him as always. The boy nodded and then Golden Fur shooed the prince told the castle, shoving a large palm leaf at him to use to block the glaring rays of the fiery star from his albino flesh.

The heat wilted the poor plant just a bit, and Jack felt the soles of his feet blazing. Sweat seemed to almost pour off of his snowy skin, and this was all in the shade. _I don't want to think about how this would feel _without_ my protection…_

All the way to the hidden palace, the winds blew pebbles into his legs and dust was sticking to him. It made him shudder in disgust and he quickened his pace despite the weariness in his very bones and the dry, wavering air in front and behind him. Eventually, the rotten gates were staring him in the face, and the boy slipped in, his throat parched as he tried to call out a greeting.

A sweeping sound met his ears and Jack whirled around slightly, unexpected, yet still not so alarmed as before to see the Guardians placidly regarding him. The Father sauntered up, clapping his heavy talons onto his delicate shoulder. The redhead tried not to flinch as the caramel muzzle opened and chuckled lightly, the smell of decaying corpses on his blistering breath. "Come Jack," he rumbled, "Today you are to chose a treasure from our chamber as a token for completing yesterday's task."

From there the radish-hued Guardian prodded him in the side. She and the Father flanked him, leading Jack through a twisting corridor of sparkling marble tiles and embalmed walls of great bronze and ivory. Then, they paused at a doorway. A rope pulled a thick cloak to the side with thanks to the mossy Guardian.

Jack wanted to gasp as a bright golden light met his vision, but thinking quickly he swallowed it back down in a thick ball of saliva. The navy one grinned, his tusks ominously thrust out. Suddenly, the Guardian grasped his twitching hand and pushed him through rows and rows of jewels, ornaments, gold, weapons, crowns…! All of it, beauty personified.

Mounds of silver and gold coins seemed to fill a colossal room; light seemed to fade off in the distance. Light shined from every angle, although there was no direct source of sun or lanterns. It was eerie to Jack, but the Guardians were cool and appeared as disconnected with the treasures as if they were specks of dust or ratty sacks of spoiled food.

"Like anything you see?" the second son questioned, gnarled claws barely scratching the surface of his pulse. Jack nodded, forgetting surprisingly enough that the creature still had him; he was so beguiled with the room. Quickly shaking his head, the prince closed his eyes. _I must be careful! This has to be another trap!_

"Oh?" queried the Mother. "Is there nothing that entices you?"

"W-Well, there are just so many pretty things," he stammered, trying to think on his feet. "I wouldn't know what to choose!" The First Son's ears twitched and he licked his paws. Gulping, Jack somehow managed to dart into another aisle to look through.

"Maybe you will enjoy this sword? You know, to protect your enigmatic lord?" the sandy Guardian suggested, holding a fair balanced curved sword. Its handle winked up at him conspiringly. "It could cut even the wind."

"No th-thank you," he answered, edging away slowly, only to bump into the female again. Her disk sized eyes narrowed a bit and Jack tried to smile. "I'm not one for—" he gulped, "—confrontation."

"Perchance, a nice comb to pin back that lovely hair of his then?" she offered, holding a ruby studded comb with swirls of blended gold in her henna tattooed palm. Jack nearly fell over a pile of rings trying to flee from the talons nick his clothes. The youngest Guardian held a wide, topaz piece of jewelry out that was skittering at their feet.

"A ring for your love?" he asked. Jack bit his tongue, refusing to acknowledge the tangy copper taste of blood. The green Guardian twirled a fake emerald and pearl flower in between his long talons.

"What of a Lily flower that shall never perish in this temperature?" it posed, a smirk seen beneath its wide brimmed hat. "It is the same color as your smooth flesh. It might suffice for Chase to have a _memoir_ of your obvious devotion."

The young man's feet were rooted to the ground at that comment. Feeling his face flame from anger, embarrassment, and maybe a bit of trepidation, Jack stepped arrogantly away from the circle of demonic beings and strode up and down the room, studying the presents of worth with a displeased eye. Nothing stood out, nor seemed to hold anything he much cared for.

Subsequently… and not even subtly, his heart screeched at him to halt. As he did, the shimmering items in the room almost faded from his view as he observed a withered old husk of a flask wedged under a mound of ducats. Jack squatted and plucked it, causing the gold to scatter. He paid no mind as he shook it. The sloshing of water greeted his fatigued self blissfully.

"I'll take this," he said coolly, rising up and showing the flask. _Maybe I can share this water with Golden Fur. The oasis is so dry…_

The Mother frowned, her jowls pulled back disturbingly. "Wouldn't you much rather take—" before she could even vaguely gesture to something around her, Jack piped back up with a shake of the flask.

"I like this."

"Just that?" the leader demanded rising up dangerously. "You can take more than just a flask."

"It is all I desire; all one should ever desire," the human answered smartly.

The creatures all snarled, their eyes igniting in flames. However, just as before, they all puffed into nonexistence in a horrid smelling yellow smoke. It wafted in the arid heat. Carefully observing the lavish room, the jewels became rocks, the weapons were only twisted rough branches, and the heavy decorations only coiled and dead leaves. Jack let out a deep breath, clenching the rough rind of the water flask to his heart.

Again as he left the castle for a second time, the sun was sagging past the horizon. The crescent of waning moon guided him back to the oasis he was starting to think of calling home. The trek seemed a blur as his mind was shutting down for the night, and as soon as his exhausted body was aware that it was back in its bed of sweet grasses, Jack let himself relax.

Instantaneously, Golden Fur was sniffing at his curled fingers. Jack yawned and let go of his gift. It thudded to the ground and Golden Fur danced around it in glee. "You have done it! Jack, this is wonderful!" it squeaked. This made the young man smile.

"Yeah… yeah, I did…"

He lifted from his spot, flicking open the cork with his thumb. Letting the animal await in his hands, he turned over the flask. A clink echoed in their ears, but no water poured forth. Blinking, Jack shook the container harshly. Water could be heard splashing around, but nothing issued forth.

"Open it!" Golden Fur demanded. Obediently, Jack tore at the skin of the hood with his teeth, as it was the only body part strong enough and spit bits of chucky fabric out. From there he found the stitches and ripped them away, the seem cleaving and out fell a glass orb. The yellow creature swiftly dived for it, cradling it on his chubby stomach. Jack tilted his head and gently picked it back up.

"What in the world?" he thought aloud. Golden Fur sat back, patting his tummy gratefully. Inside the glass orb was water, rolling calmingly along the sides.

"Ahh! I know what that is!" cried the little thing. The garnet haired lad stared down and Golden Fur reached up to take the sphere from him. Afterwards, it was rolled into the empty pond and placed in the center. Jack managed to get up, following the animal to see it struggling with a large boulder (in comparison to poor Golden Fur).

"Here, let me," the human offered. Golden Fur skittered back and Jack took the rock with cautious hand. The tiny animal nodded and Jack sucked in a lungful of fresh night air, smashing the glass. Immediately gushes of water flew out, filling up the entire area. It nearly swept away little Golden Fur. Jack reacted in a flash and drew it up, taking both of them away coughing and sputtering.

"Thank you," it said. Jack just smiled and thunked his head on the soft pillow of green land. Golden Fur drank quietly from off the side of the pond and then Jack relaxed letting his hand be carried by the soft ripples of waves. He pet the small animal just once before fading off in dreamland to be with his beloved warrior lord.

"Come," Chase laughed, his arms spreading out gracefully as he glided over to the edge of an earthen pool, "Take a bath with me…" His suggestive voice caused Jack to clutch tautly to his modest tunic. Glancing down, the lad shook his head hesitantly; Chase leaned up with his arms so he could angle his head to see the blushing visage better. "Jack… please?"

Scrunching his scarlet orbs closed, he bowed his head away. Unsteadily releasing his digits, Jack slowly undid his ties to the front of his shirt. His arms rose over his head, bunching the stomach muscles, and he flung the offending shirt somewhere off into the dark. Smirking, the warlord sank back into the honey colored water, petals of the orchid flowers drifting softly. "The pants too, Jack."

Gasping, the redhead placed a hand over the front of his trousers. Chase only bobbed his head positively. Loudly exhaling, the pallid man turned around, unlacing himself and lowering the covering. The narrow eyes set in that stunning golden face darkened upon the sight of that pure, virginal skin exposed to only him.

Jack turned back, hiding himself with his clammy hands. He stepped carefully into the warm water. The creamy texture of oils brought the scent of almonds all around him. His naked feet hit the bottom of a step, which was even, thus being slippery, and Jack momentarily feared skidding to the bottom of the bath like a fool. The lad kept his balance steady and forgot for a minute of his anxieties so he could smile at Chase.

The captive prince took his chance and sprang forward, seizing Jack's thin wrists and holding them above his head, exposing the youth fully. "Ng—ah!" reverberated around the dim spa, but Chase could not hear. He marveled at the young, healthy body trembling in his hands. Deep inside, the beat of his black heart rushed blood up and down and up and down. Ragged breaths consumed him, and Chase clasped tighter to the milky wrists, dragging Jack into his broad chest.

Jack flushed, heat rising from somewhere deep within him sweetly. The melody of Chase's racing heart and feel of his sturdy chest pressing intimately on his quivering body made the boy a bit woozy.

"You're beautiful, Jack…" the lord whispered. Jack couldn't respond. A pair of arms securely wrapped around his lithe backside. "Inside and out… you've done too much for me already… I think I might…" Chase shook his head; those obsidian locks sliding off lean shoulders and tickling Jack's cheek. The grip loosened gradually, allowing the young man to pull back and gaze up at the conflicted face of the warrior. "Let me reward you some way."

"I-I…" Jack bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the water skirls floating about their bodies. "I don't want anything... I am doing this… b-because… I l-l—never mind." Chase's brows scrunched and he let his fingers that felt too rouge and too real trail down Jack's cheek, making the young one feel every tiny individual hair stand on end. His thumb traced that abnormal birthmark under his left eye tenderly again; the thumb then fell to the quaking chin, and brought up that boyish face so Chase could memorize every inch of it once more.

"I don't care for your reasons," Chase explained making Jack wince at the statement. Pausing, the older male bent his head downwards, placing his foreheads against Jack's. "Although you wish me to, don't you?" Jack bit his lip and refused to meet those glowing orbs of gold. "Ahh, now don't do that…" he murmured and slowly tipped that pale pink mouth up. His lips did not quite meet Jack's, but the humid breath was blowing just past the pouty bottom lip. "Just tell me what you want from me. You might be surprised what I might crave for as well."

"I-I just want to… meet you in real life. Not only in dreams…" Jack pushed out of his dehydrated larynx, his voice breaking slightly. Chase smiled, satisfied for the time being.

"Alright…" and then, almost as if it was a ghost's lips, Jack could feel the light touch of a plush, wet mouth over his. Chase then retreated, lazing back into the bath. Jack lightly placed his fingertips over his tingling lips, the pads being affected by his first kiss as well.

"Oh… wow…"

The tickling of the sunlight, and lapping of calm waters, caused Jack to flutter open his eyelids. Shadows swayed in the streams of sunlight, glittering the sands around him like jewels. Rising with a deep breath, the redhead casually glanced around, seeing Golden Fur nibbling at small berries on a silver platter. It made Jack laugh as he curled his knees up to his chest.

"You look terribly happy, young prince," the tiny creature pointed out, hiding a certain knowing glint in the shiny eyes. The youth covered his mouth, finding a silly grin stretching his features ridiculously.

"I've been dreaming every night of the Lord I am to rescue," he answered, feeling a warmth rise to his cheeks as he thought of the last dream. Golden Fur dragged over the platter and set it beside Jack's foot. The boy reached down and picked up a few of the fruits.

"How do you find the Lord?" asked the creature. Jack closed his eyes and held his hand over his heart.

"I think I'm falling for him," he replied. Then he beamed, flicking a berry up into the blue sky and catching it in his other hand. "But it's only been a few days. I must be easy…"

"No, I disagree," the yellow rodent argued. "You have been nothing but clever and generous. I would believe the young lord is falling for you as well." Jack smiled, thanking his companion for the kind boost of confidence.

"Today is the last test, isn't it?" the youth inquired. The animal nodded. "Do you have any suggestions for today?"

"No one has ever gotten this far…"

"Oh…"

"But, I am going with you," Golden Fur proudly declared. Jack started and gazed down at it with wide and shining eyes.

"Really…?" he asked. Again, a nod as an answer. "Oh, Golden Fur… thank you so much for everything! I promise to keep you safe, so don't worry, alright?" Jack cupped the creature in his palms and held up the little thing, grinning brightly. It sat down on the soft flesh and Jack took that as a sign that it was high time to travel to the castle beyond the dunes.

Carefully, he placed the precious animal in a secure breast pocket and shook a giant leaf down from the palm tree to use for shade. And together, the two trekked throughout the dessert, neither much saying anything… although Jack desperately wished to for some reason.

In what seemed like no time at all—and perhaps it wasn't, the redhead nor golden being knew any difference—they reached the impeccable towers and rotten gates. Pushing inward, the gates groaned like old men, and Jack staggered in. Glancing around the chipping hallways with beams of dazzling white light where dust faeries danced, the two could find no Guardians.

Eventually, Jack's feet crept over the threshold to a moldy throne room. There the Guardians stood, shaping an upward V on the marbled steps. Four thrones were laid out, each one tall and ornate lined in rubies, emeralds, topaz, and sapphires. In the skirls and curly-Q's were gorgeous silver embellishments. They were lined with exquisite downy fleece… golden and bright like the sun.

"Oh my…"

"Jack, dear Prince Jack…" the eldest Guardian greeted, punctuating each word with a sort of growl. Gulping, the boy felt his heart beating wildly. Little Golden Fur, huddled in his pocket was not moving, although softly kneaded against his chest in support of the young man.

"I am here for the third and final task," the Prince announced clearly, altogether surprised by how steady he sounded when he felt like his bones morphed into jelly. "I am going to help Lord Chase escape from this forsaken palace!"

Laughter cut through the air, slicing almost like blades, and rubbing salt in the wounds roughly. Jack flinched, knees trembling. It stunned him and the hidden animal ruffled its whiskers, as if it too felt the invisible blow on the youth.

"Do not grow too confident," the only female of the group commented and gestured to the seats behind them, "You haven't even heard what our last task shall be."

"T-Then tell me," Jack stuttered, angry with himself for getting too cocky. He let out a deep breath as the behemoth in moss colored fur tipped down his hat in compliance.

"You see, human," he started. Jack nodded and let the body of Golden Fur so close to his heart comfort and calm him in a strange way. "My family and I have—with our own claws—built these thrones for ourselves. Creatures with wondrous golden pelts once roamed this entire area. We used these to line and soften our seats of power. We quickly realized we needed **all** of them in order to complete our task due to their small stature… however, _one_ seems to have escaped."

A sudden cold grip wrapped over Jack's heart.

"Your task, in order to save your so-loved lord, is to find the last of the Golden Furs," the blue one proclaimed, mouth twisting into a devilish smile.

"The last one…?" he parroted, feeling foolish. All the Guardians gave affirmative smirks. Jack closed his eyes sadly and felt his nails prick his palms as he thought desperately. _I can't… I promised to keep Golden Fur safe… but Chase… Oh __**Chase**__…!_

"I-I'll try…" Jack bluffed, whirling to try and leave the room. His brain wasn't thinking with so much pressure and so many moral dilemmas pounding upon it. "But I-I'm not very good at tracking…" Inside his pocket Golden Fur started to shake. Jack mutely patted it, moving his mouth and started to whisper, "I'll think of something, I swear! I'm going to let you out at the gate and you scamper away as fast as you—"

Jack gasped as a talon was suddenly clasped in a deathly grip, scratching open his lily-white flesh. That caramel Father figure was staring with large orbs and globs of drool ran over his tusks. "Who are you speaking to, little prince?"

"N-No one!" Jack lied, eyes darting back and forth as the Guardians began to advance, tails coiling upwards in excitement.

"You keep fumbling with your words, most elegant Jack," the mother pointed out, henna hued whiskers flickering.

"Yes, very uncharacteristic of you…" the youngest son butted in.

"I—!" Jack began but the large Guardian with the hat reached out suddenly, hand aimed at his pocket. Reflex kicked in and the human managed to somehow twist out of the hold and shove away. Not too gracefully, he tripped and skid across the broken tiled floor. Golden Fur squeaked and went flying out.

All froze in the throne room. The Guardians rose, looming over the creature, who sat, blinking its watery eyes upwards, simply waiting.

Then, like a bolt of lightening, Jack launched up and, scooping up the rodent and doing the only thing he could, screamed and ran to try and get out. A moment of stunned silence later, a thunderous stampede proceeded after him.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" the modest rodent said, biting with tiny razor teeth at Jack's palm. The prince winced but did nothing but take a sharp turn and fall into an old, hazy room with the windows boarded up and draping all askew.

"I'm saving you, what else does it look like?!" he cried, switching hands and quickly systematically spying across the area to hide somewhere. There seemed nothing in this desolate room but grime and sorrowful memories.

"B-But, what about your Lord Chase?" it questioned frantically, voice squeaking so high it made Jack's ear drums ache. Feeling his brows slant sadly, Jack's knees crumbled out from under him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, choking on his sobs, with brine gathering at the corners of his luminous garnet orbs. "I just—more than anything—I wanted Chase to be free… but… I also couldn't just hand you over to those evil Guardians, Golden Fur! After everything you had done for me it just wouldn't… Oh but _Chase_! I'm not worthy… I was not strong enough to defeat these monsters or save him…"

Golden Fur was silent. Jack shook his head, letting the creature down onto the musty ground. Taking in a deep gulp of air, Jack pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, letting the tears catch on his long, dark lashes without shame.

"I will save _you_. I knew that failure meant death," Jack sighed and closed his eyes, willing his sniffles to go down. "I will face my death with strength. Like my mother… Flee from here! Help the next rescuer as you have helped me, please? Let them know this danger. To fight the beasts. I—I can't… but I can die and that is hopeful of Chase's liberation…"

"How is this hopeful, Jack?" Golden Fur hissed, turning its head stubbornly. Jack smiled and let his finger trail over the spongy head of the mouse.

"That means that there _must_ be someone stronger than me out there," the redhead said, "And…" the prince paused, feeling his heart ripped to shreds at the mere thought, "Someone is out there, meant to be by Chase's side…" The rodent gazed up, seeing the look upon Jack's face and felt breathless. "Will you tell him that for me? That I'm sorry I wasn't the one, even though I wanted to be so, so badly?"

"What if you are the one?!" the gold animal screeched. Jack spun his head back to the exposed doorway as the noise of talons clattering over the unearthed ground and smatterings of stones grew closer and closer. Tilting his head back, Jack couldn't help but feel the saline flood forth from his closed eyes.

"I don't think so…" he answered, dreamily imagining the handsome, confident lord in his mind's eye. How he would open his arms and beckon Jack into them… "You should run now Golden Fur… please! So Chase can have a second chance. Don't let me die in vain."

"No," the stubborn rat said. The lad with his head of dazing claret gems snapped back down to see the golden furred being rest his paws down and patiently wait, gazing up daringly at Jack.

"What?! But Chase—"

"Doesn't want any other person to rescue him. If it can't be you," the creature stated, voice sure, "Then there is no point in me living anymore. I will not live if you will not."

Jack couldn't quite grasp what it all meant, but he did know that his tears were gushing, falling like rain onto the tiny creature. Shutting his lids and trembling, the prince nodded. The sound of the Guardians soon reverberated all around as they neared the entrance. Their bodies stretched and pulled rounding at the doors, arms waving like mirages trying to grasp Jack.

"Do you think that there is an after life…?" Jack asked, ignoring the feel of his spine tingling and the air in the room vacuuming into the ceiling. Golden Fur laughed and to Jack's orbs, it seemed to also expand. Maybe it was only his tears though…

"I know there is one…" it whispered, voice deepening slightly. The dim lighting around was sharply growing, shaping like a magnificent pillar in a way. "Beautiful, just like you… there you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure of that."

"Golden Fur…" Jack trailed off, watching that lovely fur thin out, revealing smooth but firm skin underneath. In what was like a drunken stupor, the redhead's fingers spread out, daring to want to touch the shimmering being in front of him. "W-Wait… are you…?"

"When we get there," a husky voice continued speaking from the changing animal, accompanied by narrow almond eyes the color of molten golden, with hair dark as night and shining like jade, "Would you grace me with your presence for another bath?"

"C-Chase!" Jack shouted with joy, leaping into his strong arms and finding those them tightly holding him in that protectively board chest. The light, which seemed a beacon from heaven, poured down and enveloped them in such warmth, that the young man felt whole and complete.

"Do I live up to your dreams?" the warrior murmured.

"No," Jack shook his head, leaning back. Chase's eyes seemed startled when they relaxed on the youth's beaming face. "You're even better."

"Jack…" the warlord smirked and the prince blinked at his face. "Do you realize what this means?" The redhead shook his head. Chase smiled, eyes coldly glancing over to the door, seeing the Guardians bewildered. Realizing the warrior lord before them, they swiftly bowed down on one knee, bending their heads to the floor. Jack gasped, huddling into Chase in order to not be so close to the monsters. Instinctively, lord wrapped his free arm over the boy. Then, sweeping the other widely, announced patently, "Jack has won."

Furthermore, with alarmed jumps, the Guardians puffed out like used up candles. Smoke in the hues of red, blue, yellow, and green were waving up toward the dilapidated rooftop. Jack watched in amazement. Openly he gaped, stepping out of the older man's hold and gazing around.

Delicately, Chase reached outward and enfolded Jack's waist, clutching the youth to him. He buried his face in the silky tresses of wine-colored hair, and become intoxicated all over again. Jack leaned back, feeling at peace in Chase's arms, letting his hands caress the resilient flesh of the warlord. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, but you really don't need to thank me…" the youth confessed lightly.

"No, more than likely not, but I wish to," Chase admitted. Then, seriously, he turned the youth to face him gazing deeply—realizing he would never tire of it. "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you…"

And with that… Chase and Jack had many more adventures, many more kisses, and many more bathes. However, _that_, is a story for another rainy day…


End file.
